Finitevus
Finitevus was an Ancient of the Nocturnus, the creator the Elder System, the Klicke Lafonica, and much more. More than anyone else, Finitevus is ultimately the being responsible for the status of present-day Mobius. History Nocturne Finitevus was born to the Nocturnus people and grew up in the city of Nocturne located in the Gigan Mountains. Descended from a noble lineage, Finitevus grew close to Shade, the daughter of Nocturne leader Ix. The two of them were privately tutored by Nestor. As a young man, Finitevus discovered the natural power of minerals found beneath Mobius. His discoveries led Nocturne to create the Refractor energy source, advancing their technology to new heights. Nocturne flourished as the intellectual center of the world due to Finitevus. But Refractors would run out eventually, so he set to work creating new sources of power, such as an infinite energy generator he named the Klicke Lafonica. Ix would eventually die of old age, and as Shade became queen of the Nocturnus she took Finitevus as her husband. Babylon Garden Finitevus' laboratory of Babylon Garden was established floating in the desert east of Nocturne. He entered a relationship with Shade, and vowed to create a perfect world just for her. He created a haven in orbit around Mobius, Space Colony ARK, to serve as a sanctuary just for him and Shade and established the Elder System to help manage his vision of a world ruled by the two of them. Around this time, the Nocturnus were facing the Order of Ixis in the Forgotten War. Shade - serving on the front lines - was killed. Though Finitevus brought an end to the war with his creations Emerl, Charyb, and Scylla, he would never be the same. Growing more and more depressed with his beloved Shade gone, Finitevus descended into madness; he decided the world was beyond corruption and must be purified. Finitevus unleashed the full might of the Elder System against Mobius, his ultimate creation Mephiles leading the charge. Ultimately Finitevus was killed during a raid which brought down the Babylon Garden, crashing it into the desert. Emerl, Charyb and Scylla were subdued but Mephiles escaped. Post-Death Mephiles intended to finish what his master started, and melted the polar ice caps using the Klicke Lafonica. A terrible flood killed massive amounts of the population, the few survivors escaping onto the ARK that Finitevus built as a utopia for Shade. Mephiles was forced into stasis and sealed within the ARK. In the aftermath, Finitevus' Elder System was shut down and replaced with the Mother System, new Replouds Shadow and Tikal replacing Mephiles as system units. Synthetic beings called Carbons were created to live on the world below, keeping Mobius held together until the survivors had a stable enough population to return. Mephiles would not be stopped, however, and after awakening thousands of years later he would try once again to fulfill Finitevus's wishes of a world purged from corruption, this time with ffire instead of water. Personality Finitevus was initially a romantic and a genius, a truly humble person and loved by many. Following the death of Shade he descended into insanity, lashing out at anyone with enough pushing. Though, even while insane, he kept an outer shell of control, a facade of a calm and collected evil. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Elder System Category:Ancients Category:Nocturne